Madness?
by panda-hiro
Summary: "I'm not able to feel something foolish like love," he said once. But were these words actually true? SteinxMarie
1. Chapter 1

_He just couldn't imagine himself in a relationship. He was never meant to be with her. She was just meant to tame him._

* * *

><p>Definitely something so pure couldn't be corrupted by something so dirty, vile and disgusting like him.<p>

He was mad, his mind was a rather messed up place. If he would ever get in a relationship with her, it probably wouldn't end up in a good way.

And on top of that, he didn't understand the meaning of love - or, to put it into better words - he never felt it.

_Or at least, that's what he thought._

It was almost midnight, his eyes stared at the monitor of his computer, his long fingers tapping against the desk.

He was thinking about her again - his friend, his cure for his insanity, his partner.

But unfortunately, he just couldn't understand Marie. There was actually nothing about him that could make a person love him - let alone _admire _him or _care_ about him.

_It was a mystery for him why she cared about him that much._

He sighed, taking a sip of the already cold coffee that was standing on his desk for quite a while now.

Ah, right. _She_ had made it for him before she went to sleep. He didn't even know for how long that coffee's been there, the time flew by way too fast.

The scientist cranked the screw in his head a few times to clear his mind again, and noticed the stack of papers on his desk.

**Shit.**

Now he remembered why he had to stay up late again. He had to correct the student's tests. Right.

Taking the papers from his desk, he quickly flicked through them. But suddenly, he stopped on one particular one that had caught his attention.

**"I DON'T NEED GOOD GRADES TO SURPASS GOD!"**

Stein couldn't help but smirk at that. That kid... he was... _special_, to say the least.

Also, Stein was quite surprised that there was no giraffe from Patty this time. What a shame.

He actually liked that little paper-animal, which was the reason why he gave her a better grade than she actually deserved last time.

His excuse for this was "that some of the giraffe's dots matched with the right answers". _Yeah, right._

Maka's test, on the other hand, was perfect as always, while Kid actually managed to write down his name properly this time.

_Unfortunately, his name was the only thing he wrote down on his test..._

Stein took a pen and sighed, starting with the rather boring work. God, why didn't he just start earlier?

Not soon after, once he started to correct the first few tests, he got distracted again at a particular sentence that made him think again.

It was the last question on the test, and a rather tricky one with that. But what made him think, was the student's answer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Q:<strong> Define "madness"._

_**A:** Love and other feelings. Feelings are like madness, they can be really messy sometimes and you just don't know how to get rid of them._

_ Also, just like madness, love is something that spreads like a disease._

* * *

><p>Not the answer he expected, actually.<p>

He sighed, leaning down in his chair, lighting another cigarette and puffing out the skull-shaped smoke. It was a rather cool trick his special cigarettes always did.

_...Smoking was one of the things that could calm him down and make him think easier; a bad habit._

Once again, he cranked the screw in his head - a comparison between **madness** and **love**? How foolish.

Madness - it wasn't a thing to joke about, he knew that.

Once the insanity devours you completely, there is no way out. Everyone has a small amount of madness inside of them, and some may have a higher immunity against it than others.

It didn't make any sense to him how something like love could be compared with madness.

_No sense at all._

He sighed, looking at the stack of papers again.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter, weee. So, this is going to have basically like... ten chapters, maybe. May or may not contain lemons. Depends. c:<strong>

(Btw, the next chapter won't be as boring as this one. This was basically the "introduction" to this story. *shot*)

**Reviews are not necessary, but highly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning already, and a certain blonde-haired weapon was about to wake up.

...But unfortunately, she didn't wake up like she did any other day.

_This time, it was different._

She felt a hand resting on her stomach and a stromg arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close.

She could feel his chest slowly rising and falling with every breath, his head resting on her neck.

She smiled, her eyes still closed.

Mmmh, yes. She could get used to this.

_Wait._

**_What._**

"WHAT THE HELL!" Marie screamed, followed by the sound of something heavy hitting the wall.

Unfortunately, she just realized that she punched her meister against the wall. Oh, damn.

"S-Stein...?" she asked in a concerned tone, standing up and helping him to get up again.

"Stein, I'm so sorry, really, I was just scared and I have that awkward reflex and-" she stammered, only to be interrupted by her meister.

Stein faked a smile, wiping the blood from his nose. "It's alright."

_So much power in one punch... amazing. I can be glad that she didn't transform her arm into a hammer, or else..._

And suddenly; it hit her again.

"Um, Stein? Why _exactly_ did you sleep in my bed?" she asked, smiling nervously and scratching the back of her head.

It's not like she didn't like it, no. It was just the fact that it was something rather... unexpected.

Stein cocked his eyebrows. "Oh. Well. Must've made a mistake or something. Seems like I was so tired last night that I didn't even care if this was my bedroom or not. I'm sorry."

He answered like there was nothing awkward about this situation, despite the fact that he unintentionally _groped_ her in his sleep. _Well, at least it was unintentional._

Marie smiled back. "It's... alright."

The meister stretched, looking at the alarm clock. Marie's eye, on the other hand, wasn't looking at the alarm clock - her eye was fixated on his bare chest.

She tried hard not to stare at him, but it was kinda difficult not to. Damn, why did her meister have to be so _attractive_? Her eye traveled down further - his muscles, his abs, his hip-bones-

"It's 7:15. We have to be at the Shibusen at eight already. We better hurry up." he muttered, picking up his shirt from the floor, noticing the look she gave him.

"-Oh. If it's uncomfortable for you, I can leave." he said in his casual tone.

_Oh damn, he noticed._

"I-I... I'll leave-" she blurted out quickly, walking swiftly into the bathroom right next to her room.

God, that was embarassing. She didn't _mean_ to stare at him, but she did anyways. Sheesh.

* * *

><p>Later, both went downstairs and had breakfast, just like any other day.<p>

Stein didn't talk much while during breakfast, and he honestly didn't care what there was to eat.

But secretly, he had a special liking for pancakes.

And the pancakes she made were an acceptable excuse for the rather harsh way she woke him this morning.

This day started out not as bad as he thought it would.

* * *

><p>The scientist walked through the halls of Shibusen, hands shoved in the pockets of his lab coat. God, he wanted to get home already.<p>

First he had to stop Black Star and Kid from fighting, these two would never stop. Shinigami told him to keep an eye on these two, or else their fights would go overboard.

And then he had a sparring fight with Maka, Kid and Black Star. These three improved really quickly, and it somehow made him proud to have them as his students.

Well, at least he didn't see Spirit this morning. Seems like this day wasn't _that_ bad at all.

Speaking of the devil...

"Hey!"

Spirit walked swiftly right in front of his former meister to stop him.

"We didn't see eachother all day, so how _dare_ you just ignore me and pass by?" he asked , his hands on his hips. "At least say hi. Geez." he sighed.

"Hi." Stein answered plainly.

Spirit sweatdropped. "Thank you, 'best friend'. Anyways, I actually wanted to tell you that there's gonna be this huge party at Chupa Cabra's, and-"

"No."

"But-"

"I said no."

Spirit sighed. "But I don't want to go there by myself..." he whined, only making Stein's eyebrow twitch.

"But you _always_ go there by yourself. Also, you know that my interest in alcohol is very, very low." the meister answered, glaring at his former weapon.

"Yeah, I know... but I get free drinks if I bring a friend!" Spirit answered grinning. "I already tried asking Sid but he said that he 'wasn't the kind of man to go to a place like this'. Geez."

"Neither am I." Stein murmured.

"But you weren't even there once! I swear it's a great place! Come on!" Spirit beamed. "It's fabulous!"

God, Stein's desire to dissect Spirit was burning with so much passion right now. He just wanted to rip out his intestines. Now_ this_ would be fabulous indeed.

"So? Are you going with me tomorrow? Pleeeeeease?" Spirit asked with a grin.

Sometimes, Spirit reminded Stein of a typical 5 year old child that was trying to persuade his mother to buy him a toy.

God, just the thought of it - Spirit was even worse when he was five. Stein pitied Spirit's mother, somehow.

The meister pushed up his glasses, staring at his former weapon with a serious expression.

"Will you promise me to never, _ever_ try to take me to this place again if I'll go there with you tomorrow?" Stein asked.

Spirit looked thoughtful, resting his hand on his chin.

"Hmmm... okay. Deal." he answered, quite pleased with himself how he actually managed to persuade Stein to go to Chupa Cabra's with him. _Wow._

"And now I'd like to get home. Bye, Spirit." Stein said in his usual tone, still slightly pissed on the inside. He felt that he would regret this.

"Oh. Sure. See ya tomorrow!" Spirit shouted grinning, shoving his hands into the pockets in his jacket.

He walked away and laughed. "God, Stein. You're such a complicated person. I'm still wondering how Marie is able to put up with you." he thought to himself and smiled.

* * *

><p>"I'm home."<p>

Marie smiled. "Hey, Stein! How was your day?"

Stein sighed, sitting down on the couch rather lazily. "Oh, you know. The usual. I'm tired." he sighed.

"You know, I'm somehow getting jealous that you got to leave Shibusen two lessons earlier than me today."

Marie chuckled, sitting down next to him. "Was it Black Star again?"

"Kid _and_ Blackstar. God, they're fighting almost every day. And now I have to stop them if their fights go overboard."

he said, running his hands through his hair and cranking the screw in his head a few times. "Also, Spirit somehow managed to convince me to go to Chupa Cabra's with him tomorrow."

The meister immediately regretted his decision. He just _didn't_ want to go there. And on top of that, he had to spend an entire evening with Spirit and watch him being drunk. God, how _amusing._

"Oh, come on. It won't be as bad as you think." Marie said, smiling and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"But it's _Spirit_ we're talking about here." Stein almost whined, making her chuckle. "He probably isn't going to get drunk by himself, he'll want _me_ to drink too." he growled.

"Yeah, you're right." Marie admitted. "Spirit is... well, _Spirit._"

Suddenly, the phone rang. Stein stood up, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was going to be. _No, please._

"Hell-"

"Hey yo! Stein!"

Oh dear god, _no_. Spirit on the telephone was sometimes just as bad as Spirit in person. Because he usually called him on the phone while... well, _being drunk._

Stein sighed. "What is it, Spirit? You're wasting my time."

"Oooooh? Wasting your time?" Spirit asked in a mischievous tone. "Okay, I can call you later, _she's_ probably waiting for you in bed! Ahahahaha!"

Stein's eybrow twitched. "What- no! What the _hell_ do you want, Spirit?"

"Oh well I just wanted to say that I'll pick you up at eight."

"That's it?" Stein asked.

"Wait wait wait! Before you hang up: who is on top?"

"Bye."

"HEY DON'T YOU DARE-"

Stein hung up the phone, slightly pissed at Spirit's constant innuendos.

"What did he want, Stein?" Marie asked.

"He said he'll pick me up at eight." Stein answered plainly. He sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I'm going to take a shower."

Marie shook her head and smiling slightly. Even if Stein seemed to hate Spirit, he actually liked him on the inside. He just didn't really want to show it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>**Spirit is just so damn fun to write.** **New chapters coming soon, now that I have more freetime. c:**


End file.
